I see you are awake
by bighairydude
Summary: Harry takes out a little aggression NO SLASH


" I see you are awake Lucius, no need to pretend you are still asleep."

Lucius Malfoy looked around his mouth working rapidly but no sound coming out. Lucius was tied on a table. Ropes were intricately laced around his body tying each joint to the table in a spread eagle position. His head was the only part of his body free to move more than an inch.

Harry drew out his wand "Here let me get that for you" he said as he flicked it at Malfoy's mouth. The noise of Malfoy sputtering was almost too much so Harry flicked his wand again and the room became silent.

Harry turned his back and continued his preparations at a work bench. "Can I call you Lucius?" Harry casually looked over his shoulder at the bound man. "I'm sure you won't mind. I have often wondered just how many muggles and mudbloods you have tortured and killed all in the name of sport. Over the last year I realized that we should do unto others as they have done unto us." Harry turned around and looked at Lucius with a smirk and an odd twinkle in his eye. "I'm not sure that you would understand the golden rule. I have never heard anything like it in wizarding culture. Funny that. You see the golden rule is found in almost every world religion and even many philosophers. But no bother you don't need to know the reference to understand the implication." Putting his back to Lucius again he continued his preparations.

"Dobby." Harry yelled out. A soft pop announced the arrival of the crazed house elf. "What can Dobby be doing for Master."

"Dobby, I need you to get a fire going and put those irons in the fire to get them good and hot. And Dobby please for the last time call me Harry."

"No Master, Dobby be calling you Master." The elf said with finality as it pulled on its ears. Dobby hopped over to the fireplace and in no time had a roaring fire going and put two flat iron bars into the fire before popping away.

"I can't believe you gave up such a good elf Lucius. His help has been a god send. I imagine that you have never even considered the loyalty of a house elf, hmm. No both it won't matter to you in a bit."

"Now maybe you didn't know this Lucius but Hermione, you would probably know her as the mudblood that I was friends with, but her parents were dentists. Do you know what that is? Well a dentist in the muggle world is like a healer that specializes in a person's teeth. I got most of these tools on this table from their home after they were killed. I assume you were in on the raid?"

"Crazy muggles the things that they have to do to compensate for not having magic." Harry Adjusted an overhead light and then pulled up a stool to sit closer to the bound man. In a conspirator whisper Harry leaned in and said "Now Lucius what I am about to tell you needs to stay a secret. You see as a child when I lived with the muggles I was required to take care of the yard. I would pick weeds and trim the limbs, mow the grass that kind of thing. I would clean and do the general handy man kind of tasks around the house. You see I brought those tools with me also." Harry reached for a hammer and some snips and open and closed the jaws several times in front on Lucius's eyes.

"Now if you will be a good boy I will release the silencing charm?" Harry said as he looked for a nod from Lucius.

Receiving a node from the man Harry again gave a casual wave towards the man releasing the spell.

"Where am I Boy. I demand that I be released immediately."

"I am sorry Lucius but you are in no position to be making demands. You are here to pay for your many crimes. I was going to start with your eyes and teeth but maybe the fingers and toes first. What do you think, I know that you have much more experience in torture?"

Lucius was starting to understand just how much trouble that he was in started to talk. "You can't do this you are not an Auror. You can't do this to me I am a respected member of the Wizengamot."

"Lucius you are only a respected member because you pay those sheep a lot of gold to listen to you ramble on."

"Is that what you want to let me go, gold. I have gold a lot of gallons tell me how much I can have it today."

"No amount of money is going to get you out of this room alive. You have done too much, killed too many." Harry stared off into space for a minute as Lucius sputtered. Hermione was the last straw. After that Harry realized that fighting the war the way that Dumbles wanted would have only left a lot of dead allies.

"You never answered me, eye's or toes." Harry said as he kicked the chair out and walked to the table picking up a hammer.

Lucius sputtered as he saw Harry walking back. "Toe's always start with toes."

That was all that he got out before Harry started to drive the hammer into Lucius's skull. Over and over he drove the hammer home until most of the man's face was caved in.

"Damn. He said toe's first."

"Dobby."

"What can Dobby be doing for master."

"Can you clean up this mess and bring in Draco. And maybe a cup of tea when you are done I need to relax a little or I will never get this torture stuff down."

"Right away master."


End file.
